The Enigma
The Enigma is the first episode in Batman: The Enemy Within. The episode follows Bruce Wayne/Batman as he confronts the Riddler, a criminal from Gotham's past with a pension for mind games and puzzles, while dealing with Amanda Waller and the Agency's arrival into the city. The episode was released on August 8th 2017. Plot A year after his battle with the Children of Arkham, Batman continues to patrol Gotham, now with the official support of the Gotham City Police Department, thanks to Commissioner Gordon. Whilst investigating Arms Dealer and Biotech company CEO Rumi Mori at his casino, The Virago, he witnesses as Mori is confronted by a man in a green hood, who Alfred identifies as the Riddler, a criminal that operated during his father's time. As Riddler and his men take over the casino, Bruce slips out, informs Gordon, and changes into the Batsuit. After returning as Batman, he then prepares a plan of attack and confronts the criminal and his men. After subduing the henchmen including Riddler's second-in-command Eli Knable, he orders Gordon to attack and confronts Riddler. After a fierce battle, Riddler escapes by destroying the supports of a statue forcing Batman to let him leave to save the Gordon and Mori, and leaves a puzzle box. Moments later, Amanda Waller and her agents arrive incapacitating the Riddler's men. After Batman retrieves the Riddler's puzzle box, he and Gordon talk about the Riddler and the attack on the casino. Waller interrupts, introducing herself to Batman, telling him about her organization, the Agency, and tries to get his cooperation. She also chastises Gordon for how he dealt with the situation, believing him to be responsible for how he handled the situation. As Waller left to set up protection for Mori, she leaves Agents Iman Avesta and Vernon Blake to talk to him. After passing on information to them and retrieving a file, Batman leaves the casino, but not before receiving a thinly veiled threat from Waller. In the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred investigate the puzzle for explosives or traps. After investigating information about the Agency and Riddler, Bruce investigate the puzzle, reshaping it into a disk. After finding a riddle inscribed around the edges, they solve it and recognize the new object as a record. Playing it in a gramophone, the recording consists of the Riddler congratulating Batman on solving the riddle and unveils a radio wave emitter. Unable to figure out what to do, they contact Lucius and arrange to meet at Wayne Tower in the morning. After a brief encounter with Wayne Enterprises' chairwoman Regina Zellerbach, Bruce finds Lucius in his office and the two set to work out the signal. During this, their meeting is interrupted by Lucius' daughter Tiffany, who has just started working at Wayne Enterprises. After giving Bruce a new drone she had created in her spare time, Tiffany takes and interest in the Riddler's puzzle and offers to help. After she leaves, Lucius suggests that Bruce recruits her into his mission, believing that she would be able to help him. As they leave to investigate the puzzle at Lucius' office, they discover agents Avesta and Blake at the door. Whilst Lucius leaves to investigate the puzzle himself, Bruce talks with the agents to learn that they are searching for "John Doe", the inmate at Arkham who helped arrange Bruce's escape. They also accuse Bruce of being a criminal like his father, due to his connections to Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham, Harvey Dent/Two-Face and Oswald Cobblepot/the Penguin. As Bruce denies these accusations, an alarm goes off, prompting the tower to be evacuated. As Avesta and Blake leave, Bruce sees Lucius trying to contact him via laptop. Believing that he has solved the puzzle, Lucius asks Bruce to evacuate the building and get Tiffany to safety. Moments later, an explosion goes off at Lucius' office, killing him and injuring another fourteen other people in what was believed to be a bomb going off from the puzzle box. Roughly a week later, Bruce attends his funeral with Alfred. Broken by the news, he consoles Tiffany about her father's death and offers to look after her. Believing the device that she had seen on the day, she asks Bruce whether it was responsible for Lucius' death. If he does so, Tiffany threatens to investigate what they were involved in and expose it to the world. Regardless of the choice, she leaves Bruce to talk to her mother and siblings. As Bruce looks at Lucuis' casket, he hears a familiar voice talking to Tiffany. As he turns around, he discovers "John Doe" and quickly pulls him aside to talk to him. As the two talk, with John handing over a "Get Well" card for Bruce, he reveals that he had been released from Arkham Asylum after being deemed sane by Dr. Leland and the staff. During the funeral, he also asks Bruce to return the favor he promised by meeting a group of friends he made, called "The Pact". Regardless of whether Bruce agrees to return it, he also learns that John is an enemy of the Riddler. Giving Bruce information to track the criminal down, John leaves shortly after the funeral ends, promising to be in contact with Bruce and give him information on how to locate the Riddler. Bruce may also attach a tracking device to John, if he chooses to do so. As the attenders leave, Bruce and Alfred discuss the information they have learned and decide to inform Gordon. Meeting up with Gordon, the two locate Riddler's hideout to a water tower in the East End. Gordon also discusses the problems caused by Waller and how the Agency have taken over one of his precincts without asking. As they investigate Riddler's hideout, the door shuts behind them and they continue inwards to discover the body of one of Waller's agents Mario Hernandez. After deducing that he had been killed by not solving one of Riddler's puzzles, Batman uses evidence in the room to figure out the solution to the puzzle. He and Gordon also learn that Riddler is involved with another group of criminals, through investigating his computer. After solving the puzzle, they find a homing missile. Whilst scanning it, Batman learns that it will only target specific frequencies and realizes that it was connected to Lucius' death. Riddler also contacts him and Gordon, claiming to have been a victim of the Agency and mocks him with Fox's death. As Batman leaves, Gordon will ask whether there was a connection between the vigilante and Lucius Fox. Batman can reveal the truth to him or deny having any involvement, but his relationship with Gordon will be damaged regardless. Arriving back at the Batcave, Bruce deduces that Riddler is planning to launch the missiles somewhere in the city to target Waller's agents. He realizes that he has hacked their phones to target them and transmit the signal from them. In a bid to try and stop the Riddler, Bruce puts together a plan to find Riddler's launcher and redirect the missiles with the drone given to him by Tiffany. He also realizes that the Batcave was protected, due to a scrambler installed within the cave. After getting a clean version of Riddler's signal from a recording of Lucius' demise, Bruce is able to neutralize the signals and decides to find the Riddler, believing that he would fire the missiles at the city once he learnt that he has been undone. Though Alfred suggests using Riddler's second in command, Eli Knable, John contacts Bruce to suggest that he uses Mori, who is now on Riddler's kill list. Despite this, Bruce learns that confronting Mori may compromise his identity, whilst interrogating Knable will show cooperation with Waller. Depending on the choice, two possibilities will happen. Use Mori=Batman decides to speak with Mori, going to the Virago as Bruce Wayne. After identifying at least three of Waller's agents, he meets with Mori and distracts the agents by faking orders for a sweep of the casino. Mori claims that he had done the deal with the Riddler, but called it off after the criminal demanded he handed over one of his biotech companies. Wanting to leave Gotham, he asks Bruce to pay for his way out of the city, offering to hand over information about the Riddler's hideout if he does so. Bruce can either agree to, making the transfer and allowing Mori to leave, or refuses to instead taking the information by force. Depending on what is chosen, Mori will either thank Bruce for doing so or tell him that he has made an enemy for life. As Waller's agents arrive, Bruce sends the data to Alfred, where they locate Riddler to a ship called the Lady of Dublin. |-|Use Knable=Batman decides to interrogate Knable, meeting Montoya and Waller as he enters the precinct. Though Montoya suggests using none violent or by the book interrogation techniques, Waller endorses that Batman uses torture, believing that it would work more effectively on Knable. Despite his best efforts to get the information from Eli, Batman is unable to persuade him to give up the Riddler, believing that the criminal will kill him if he does so. Depending on the player's choice, Batman can either use torture on Eli, leaving him with severe concussion, or fake summoning a missile, believing that it would work. Regardless, Knable reveals the Riddler's location, the Lady of Dublin, and Batman relays this to Waller and her agents. As he leaves, Montoya will talk to him, either thanking him for showing restraint or scolding him for his treatment of Eli. After locating the Lady of Dublin to the Gotham bay, Batman infiltrates the ship and subdues Riddler's men. After locating the criminal, he finds that Riddler has taken several agents hostage, including Avesta and Blake. After seemingly knocking out Riddler with a Bat-Stunner, Batman frees Avesta, but the two are caught in another trap. Riddler reveals himself to be conscious, having found a way to neutralize the electrical shock, and reveals the missile launcher. He then forces Batman to solve a number of riddles in order to save the agents' lives, but at the cost of him and Avesta being blasted with a ultrasonic cannon, which could kill her. Batman can either go through with the game, sparing Blake and another agent but deafening Avesta, or refuse to, causing Riddler to murder them. As Riddler asks the third riddle, Avesta distracts him, allowing Batman to summon a missile to free them of the cage, protecting him and Iman in her trap. As Riddler fires the other missiles at the city, Batman steers them off course with Tiffany's drone and subdues Riddler. After checking on Iman, he restrains the criminal. As he is arrested, Riddler will either congratulate Batman, though mock him for Avesta's deafening, or claim a moral victory for letting him kill the agents. Riddler admits that he had staged the attack to draw his allies' attention and proven his worth them, having been abandoned when they deemed his schemes a threat to their secrecy. He also realizes that he has been set up by another member of the group and is shot with a poisoned dart by an unknown sniper. As Riddler dies, he reveals that the group is the Pact, leading Batman to realize that John is involved. As Gordon, Waller and members of their respective organizations arrive, they discover what has happened. Waller, furious at Riddler's death, takes control of the operations from Gordon. If Batman confronted Mori, Waller will demote Gordon and take control of the GCPD away from him. However, if Batman chose to interrogate Knable, Gordon will lose trust in him completely and sever all ties with the vigilante. As her agents clear up the ship, Waller reveals that she had been trying to capture Riddler to infiltrate the Pact, having known about its existence and his ties to the group. She reveals that "John Doe" was actually a member, along with his one time psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Waller also promises to work closely with Batman to capture the Pact. In addition, she also reveals her knowledge of his true identity. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Robin Atkin Downes as The Riddler * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster #2 * Keone Young as Rumi Mori * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder, Mario Hernandez, Mourner, Newscaster #1 * Alex Hernandez as Eli Knable * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Christian Lance as Vernon Blake, Minister, Riddler Goon Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Episodes